okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Characters by number
This is a list of the characters from the Character Sheet, sorted by number, and listed by name. 0000 0: Mogeko (モゲコ) 0-2: Moge-ko (もげ子) 0001-0025 1: Nataka Kurokawa (黒川ナタカ) 2: Killisaki (キリサキ) 3: If (イフ) 4: Kurotsuno (クロツノ)/Olivia (オリヴィア) 5: Bis (ビス) 6: Elena (エレナ) 7: Reina (伶奈) 8: Met (メット) 9: Hanten (はんてん / 反転) 10: Sullivan (サリヴァン) 11: Maekami (前紙) 12: Shikabone (シカボネ) 13: Shortcake (ショートケーキ) 14: Chocolatecake (チョコレートケーキ) 15: Montblanc (モンブラン) 16: Pasta (パスタ) 17: Yagi (夜木) 18: Suimin (スイミン) 19: Eimin (エイミン) 20: Envi (エンビ) 21: Jork (ヨルク) 22: Chloe (クロエ) 23: Gyakuten (逆転) 24: Chishibuki (血飛沫) 25: Chikemuri (血煙) 0026-0050 26: Kiku (鬼紅) 27: Kiheki (鬼碧) 28: Makizno (マキヅノ) 29: Laetitia (レティシア) 30: Sonia (ソニア) 31: Glasses (グラッセス) 32: Sibuna (シブナ) 33: Chlomaki (黒巻)/Nadine (ナディーネ) 34: Charlotte (シャルロッテ) 35: Lasafam (ラザファム) 36: Elwine (エルヴィーネ) 37: Egmont (エグモント) 38: Rosemary (ローズマリィ) 39: Olie (織江)/Olihana (織花) 40: Tsumuri (ツムリ) 41: Arie (アリエ) 42: Sinow Utsuda (鬱田シノー) 43: Madhata (マドハタ) 44: Crea Flankenstein (クレア・フランケンシュタイン) 45: Tsunomiira (ツノミイラ) 46: Jianshi (ジアンシー) 47: Nio (ニオ) 48: Laste (ラステ) 49: Nad (ナド) 50: Dull (デュール) 0051-0075 51: Reley Lo (リリィ・ロー) 52: Medouco (メドゥコ) 53: Heller (ヘラー) 54: Elux (エルクス) 55: Satanick (サタニック) 56: GriRea (グリレア) 57: Ico (イコ) 58: Mitsuki (ミツキ) 59: Scor (スコル) 60: Togetsu (エルクス) 61: Yuhjima Imika (夕嶋 イミカ) 62: Hibuki (火吹) 63: Kiki (鬼黄) 64: Rieta (リィタ) 65: Hijoushiki Lec (非情式 レク) 66: Hijoushiki Roc (非情式 ロク) 67: Hazad (ハザド) 68: Odea (オデア) 69: Tefuko (テフコ) 70: Beniduru/Akeduru (紅鶴 / 朱鶴) 71: Silone (シローヌ) 72: Edabane (エダバネ) 73: Zigzag (ジグザグ) 74: Yahata Tomoe (夜幡 トモエ) 75: Hinomaru (日丸) 0076-0100 76: Tsukimitsu (月光) 77: Satsukugi (サツクギ) 78: Suzkilli (スズキリ) 79: Setsudan (セツダン) 80: Sogikaze (ソギカゼ) 81: Hanseless (ヘンゼレス) 82: Gretia (グレーティア) 83: Yamori (夜守) 84: Mikaduki (朏) 85: Killice Bloodless (キリス・ブラッドレス)/Malice Bloodless (メリス・ブラッドレス) 86: Rimalis (リマリス) 87: Kohri (コオリ) 88: Torimaru (鶏丸) 89: Giltz (ギルツ) 90: Reiji (鴒時) 91: Robust (ロバスト) 92: Kizuzaki (傷崎) 93: Shiduku (シヅク) 94: Lobco (ロブコ) 95: Deadoll (デッドール) 96: Albino (アルビーノ) 97: Shiroame (白雨) 98: Kaen (火焔) 99: Tetsuzora (鉄空) 100: Tokinome (時ノ目) 0101-0125 101: Kamohashi (鴨橋) 102: Corvus (コルウス) 103: Chocolaty (ショコラティ) 104: Mafuyu (マフユ) 105: Shirogane (シロガネ) 106: Rocma (ロクマ) 107: Yukisada (雪定) 108: Peraco (ぺラコ) 109: Reficul (リフィカル) 110: Ivlis (イヴリス) 111: Kuchica (クチカ) 112: Poemi (ポエミ) 113: Sol (ソール) 114: Mars (マールズ) 115: Mercury (メルクリー) 116: Luna (ルナ) 117: Hanahata (花畑) 118: Alibe (在辺) 119: Lzet (ルゼット) 120: Hakuchu (白昼) 121: Hakanai (儚井) 122: Greif (グライフ) 123: Urushimori (漆森) 124: Merol (メロル) 125: Evil (エヴィル) 0126-0150 126: Elco (エルコ) 127: Wadanohara (大海原) 128: Luropoda (ルロポダ) 129: Chelan (シェラン) 130: Dialo (ディアロ) 131: Ushio (牛尾) 132: Herlurga (ヘルルーガ) 133: Libra (リベラ) 134: Suno (スーノ) 135: Fungas Crocodile (ファンガス・クロコダイル) 136: Rane (ラーネ) 137: Fukami (フカミ) 138: Yosafire (ヨザファイア) 139: Froze (フローズ) 140: Sin (シン) 141: Kcalb (クカルブ) 142: Etihw (エティーウ) 143: Noir (ノイル) 144: Yatsuzaki (ヤツザキ) 145: Killie (キリエ) 146: Cherryblod (チェリーブロッド) 147: Doloz (ドロズ) 148: Kuroyuri (クロユリ) 149: Wodahs (ウォーダーズ) 150: Emalf (エマルフ) 0151-0175 151: Dest (デスト) 152: Lowrie (ロウリー) 153: Mors (モルズ) 154: Memoca (メモカ) 155: Dolpi (ドルピー) 156: Vicers (ヴァイサーズ) 157: Justim (ジャスティム) 158: Yonaka Kurai (倉井 ヨナカ) 159: Shinya Kurai (倉井 シンヤ) 160: Rawberry Preserves (ロベリィ・プリザーブ) 161: Gimone (ギモネ) 162: Rose Murder (ローズ・マーダー) 163: Yuhringo (夕林檎) 164: Rinet (リネット) 165: Idate (イダテ) 166: Samekichi (鮫吉) 167: Lil/Lilit (リィル/リリト) 168: Takibi (焚尾) 169: Totsusa-hime (兎津叉姫) 170: Hofuru (ホフル) 171: Victor Flankenstein (ヴィクター・フランケンシュタイン) 172: Macarona (マカロナ) 173: Alela Grora (アレラ•グロラ) 174: Uomi-hime (魚海姫) 175: Syake-san (しゃけさん) 0176-0200 176: Artamos 177: Kurokawa 178: Starlit Night 179: Minero 180: Rimorimo 181: Creamil 182: Tomoshibi 183: Tatsumiya 184: Helica 185: Cookies 186: Leona 187: Mikotsu-hime 188: Raspbel Preserves 189: Ater 190: Arbus 191: Tsuribari 192: Stella 193: Aom 194: Pulmo 195: Ver Million 196: Rosaliya Phantomrose 197: Kamio 198: Pannacotta 199: Caramelo 200: Anten 0201-0225 201: Olive 202: Candla 203: Rock 204: Sabaki 205: Nagahoshi Hitomi 206: Mono Chrome 207: L. R. E. L. N. 208: Enkai 209: Niramigawa 210: Jakotsuno 211: Taffy 212: Iduberga 213: Hinegure 214: Moritsugu 215: Bloody Mary 216: Sagan 217: Miryam 218: Shrimp 219: Laurentia 220: Adauchi 221: Fumus 222: Rbona Cara 223: Rodise Neppie 224: Snowf 225: Botan 0226-0250 226: Lavinrac 227: Amemiya 228: Touya 229: Tuchikure 230: Shiroma 231: Eclair 232: Nagi 233: Great Witch 234: Syokamori 235: Katagiri Mikari 236: Pansy 237: Sheena 238: Kumori 239: Kogetsu 240: Petit 241: Merim 242: Gizaira 243: Lufry 244: Silvia 245: Cumu 246: Isla 247: Dinah 248: Stripe 249: Purim 250: Uneri 0250-0275 251: Liliya 252: Siralos 253: Igls Unth 254: Hersilia 255: Sheep 256: Old 257: Meikai 258: Tarako 259: Gokuen 260: Hakua 261: Luno 262: Sirius 263: Kurumi 264: Apricot 265: Isara 266: Yohira 267: Azemiti Toru 268: Utareduyoi Tsubaki 269: Kisaragi Alice/Alicia 270: Seguro 271: Hoka 272: Takama 273: Daimonji 274: Cosmea 275: Higan 0275-0300 276: Aconita 277: Kyou 278: Tsurugigozen 279: Photon 280: The reminiscences of star 281: Bear claw 282: Gerbera 286: Minami 290: Calendula 291: Kuko 292: Chantrieri 293: Gris 297: Licorice 300: Nortkele Elektron Characters with Withdrawn Numbers Source: http://yoko96.lofter.com/post/36bcc0_25f8423 267: Kagimori 268: Ptomain 269: Ziki 270: Paina [[Hoka]; not withdrawn] 272: October October 273: Lazward Starmarine 274: Paprika 275: Irena 276: Miyura [[Seguro]; moved to 270] 278: Keika 279: Uduki 280: Lupinus 281: Lilium 282: Kagari 283: Oniyuri 284: Fides 285: Koyomi 286: Hermione 287: Singetsu 288: Lila 289: Hidou 290: Netami 291: Decay 292: Sugary 293: Brown 294: Mint [[Azemiti Toru]; moved to 267] [[Utareduyoi Tsubaki]; moved to 268] [[Kisaragi Alice|Kisaragi Alice/Alicia]; moved to 269] 298: Meyuineko 299: Sima 300: PD [[Takama]; moved to 272] 302: Benihotaru 303: Mephir [[Kyou]; moved to 277] 304: Shinohara Souichirou Kyou again 305: Yukihara Shirozaburou 306: Jabami 307: Dokugai 308: Orange Peel 309: Yukiyoshi Shinohara Souichirou again 311: Squid [[Licorice]; moved to 297] *